Opowiadanie:Opowieści z Brakty ep. 2
Józef Getto zbierał kije baseballowe walające się po ulicach Brakty po ostatniej bójce, pożyczał miotły od miejscowych sprzątaczek, werbował kolejnych żuli i ogólnie wszystko szło spoko. Pewnego dnia spotkał Niemieczka, z którym się zaprzyjaźnił. Pewnego dnia Józef z Niemieczkiem rozmawiali przy brzegu Braktanki: – Wiesz Niemiec, jesteś moim pierwszym przyjacielem.. To znaczy miałem kiedyś takiego kumpla, ale to nie była przyjaźń. – Miło mi to słyszeć, w ogóle tak se myślę, że klan Żulerii musi mieć jakiegoś sojusznika, bo inaczej krucho – odpowiedział Niemieczek – Też mnie się tak wydaje. Jak myślisz, kto by pasował? – Nuby odpadają, bo ci zaciupały matkę... Hmm, może Karaluchy-Podpoduchy? – No tak średnio, słyszałem, że ziomkują z Nubami. Czekaj... kto jeszcze został? – Ci, Fettowie. Oni nie mają sojusznika i napadają kogo się da. – Fettowie-Fetyszowie. Co w nich takiego? – Jak to co, mają najlepszy arsenał na mieście, są dobrze zorganizowani, mimo że ich lider to jakiś dzieciak. – Ty, w sumie dobry pomysł Niemiec – Józef wstał, wziął butelkę wódki i poszedł do miasta. Pod Biedronką spotkał Bobas Fetta, przywódcę klanu Fettów. Zagadał do niego: – Ej, Fett. Może by tak połączyć siły? – Gugu gaaaaa ababa – gaworzył Bobas. – Stary, nie rozumiem co mówisz. Do Bobasa podeszła wtedy Caila Afrodyta Michalina Fett-Grochowska, matka Bobasa. – On powiedział, że "Wporzo, przydadzą nam się sojusznicy" – przetłumaczyła wypowiedź syna. – Dziękuję, nie umiem po dziecięcemu.. Polecam go nauczyć podstawowych słów – odpowiedział Józef. – On umie, tylko mu się nie chce. – Agugu gugu gaga – wrzasnął Bobas Fett. – Cicho byj, brzdącu! Na czym to ja... A, no tak. To możemy mieć sojusz – powiedziała Afrodyta i podała Józkowi dłoń na znak przyjaźni. Pewnego dnia kupujący w Biedronce Józef Getto zobaczył w oddali wielką kupę tłuszczu. Była to młoda dziewczyna znana jako Jabba the Tłuszcz. Ledwo chodziła, ale potrafiła sięgnąć do półki po paczkę czipsów. Józef podszedł do niej. – Jesteś u Nubów? – spytał. – Nie. Dostałam tam nominację, ale nie chciałam. – odpowiedziała Jabba. – To super, może byś wstąpiła do nas? – Nie. Wolę być neutralna. – No spoko, pa. Józef poszedł do kasy. Powoli zaczął wypakowywać z koszyka wódkę i cukierki. Poprzedni klient szybko się uwinął, to Józek znalazł się tuż przy kasjerze. Ten widząc alkohol rzekł: – Skąd pan to ma? – Jak skąd? Stąd. – odpowiedział Józef. – Aha, no dobrze. – i skasował wódkę. Minęło trochę czasu, a Józef, Niemieczek i Jacek zostali zaproszeni na trzecie urodziny Bobas Fetta. Przy wejściu do baru czekał na nich Żyguljan Janmaciek trzymający w ręku kij od szczotki. – A ty co tu stoisz? – spytał Jacek. – Stać nie wolno? – odpowiedział Janmaciek. – A w ryj chcesz?! – Dawaj!! – Żyguljan uderzył Jacka kijem w twarz. Ten padł na ziemię i zaczął płakać. – Mam nadzieję, że nas przepuścisz.. – powiedział Niemieczek. – Co mam was nie przepuszczać, wchodźcie, to neutralny teren. Ja czekam na swoje ziomy. – odparł Janmaciek i otworzył drzwi. Wewnątrz czekała na nich Michalina z Bobas Fettem. Poprosiła Józka do tańca, a Niemieczek został sam na sam z Bobasem. Wyjął on z buzi smoczek i powiedział: – Słuchaj, mam syna. Nie pytaj proszę jak, tylko słuchaj. Syn potrzebuje ojca, bo ja jestem za młody, by nim być. Może ty się zgodzisz? – Ja się nie nadaję na ojca. – odpowiedział Niemieczek. – To zostaniesz ojcem chrzestnym i cześć. – No dobra. – zrezygnowany Niemieczek odszedł i zaczął pić piwo. Wtem było słychać dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Do baru wszedł Untek, Janmaciek i kilku innych członków klanu Nubów. Powywracali stoły, krzesła i uderzyli Afrodytę w hełm. Ta szybko zabrała Bobas Fetta i uciekła do domu. Podczas gdy Żyguljan pałaszował tort urodzinowy, Untek pozwolił zaproszonym wyjść. Barman Kitek był zapewniony, że Nuby zapłacą za szybę. Janmaciek skończył jeść tort i zatrzymał wychodzących gości. Groził im pobiciem kijem od szczotki, ale wtedy do baru wparował Sierżant Bartek. – Stać! Ręce na ziemię, nie ruszać się! – ryknął. Aresztował potem Nubów, dzięki czemu został honorowym członkiem klanu Żulerii. Impreza urodzinowa Bobas Fetta skończyła się happy endem. | Poprzedni = Opowieści z Brakty ep. 1 | Następny = Opowieści z Brakty ep. 3 }} Kategoria:Opowieści z Brakty/Opowiadania